


【双黄狐狸】陈年磊醋

by Pangcishaozhu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangcishaozhu/pseuds/Pangcishaozhu
Summary: all 渤主磊渤





	【双黄狐狸】陈年磊醋

**Author's Note:**

> all渤主磊渤预警预警再预警

1.罗渤

罗志祥拉着黄渤在箱子面前各种惊讶状，黄磊嘴上说着幼稚，眼神却不停跟随那只幼稚的小狐狸。

如果没有旁边那只猪，他会觉得更好。

“渤哥渤哥！”

渤你大爷渤，黄磊换了个姿势继续看着。

“哇好多东西呢！”有一只小黑手抓住了黄渤的手臂，罗志祥眼睛里都是星星。

黄渤被黄磊揽腰的动作给吓了一跳，他转头跌进深不可测的大眼珠子里，听见那人在自己耳边吹着热乎的空气。

“今晚我们吃猪蹄吧，我请客”。  
  


2.雷渤

用黄磊的话来说，孙红雷那个不要脸的又死皮赖脸的贴着他家渤。

孙红雷缠着黄渤然后跟他抱怨今天这期卧底啊巴拉巴拉……最后用他的小眼睛扫过黄渤的嘴唇，笑眯眯的举起自己的手说：“我还没有给你飞吻暗号呢，来，小渤把嘴凑过来啊～”

后来孙红雷被黄磊按着与墙来了一个亲密无间的接吻，黄磊在孙红雷耳边乐呵呵的说：“别以为你渤和我渤的CP只差一个调号，我照样能给你一记飞刀”。

说着就摸着自己黄小厨随身的小刀往墙上一扎，手松开孙红雷头也不回的走了。

孙红雷侧过脸贴着墙看着倒映出自己苍白俊脸的小刀，咽了下唾沫。

黄磊绝对是疯了。  
  
  


3.迅渤

黄磊坐在沙发上靠着，他看着小渤从浴室里刚出来身上泛着的粉红被浴巾裹了一部分，手指敲打桌面的节奏乱了拍子。

黄渤不以为然的擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，只是抬眼看了黄磊一下，直径去他手边的桌子上拿黄磊喝过的水杯喝水。

“嗯……对了”黄渤喝了一口说道，“迅子今天来找我了，他说再也不跟我玩了，咋回事儿啊？”

黄磊的手撩起黄渤的浴袍，比划着黄渤的大腿，心不在焉的回答：“哦，我跟他聊了两句”。

黄渤拍掉那爪子，不开心的说：“你怎么老这样啊，迅子干嘛啦，人家那么好也要被你拉去聊人生……”

话还没说完就被黄磊拉进了怀里，黄磊抱着黄渤，揉他屁股，然后在他颈勃处咬了一口。

“我只是跟他说，敢碰我的人，先把牙留下”。

黄渤一阵恶寒，狐狸的爪子已经抚到不应该碰的东西，他眨巴了一下眼睛。

“牙留下，接着，就是命”。  
  


 

4.兴渤

“哎哟喂！”张艺兴可怜兮兮的趴在地上。

黄磊坐在椅子上居高临下的看着他。

“洗脸了吗？”黄磊冷声质问，小绵羊把头低了低：“没有”。

“洗去”黄磊换了条腿翘着，然后用手指撑着自己智慧的大脑袋瓜。

张艺兴摇头，这是渤哥第一次那么突如其来的亲自己一下，他要把自己的皮供起来。

黄磊的大眼珠子闪了一下。

“那你就别想在极限挑战里活过几个镜头”。

张艺兴看了一眼还散落在地上的扑克牌。

在自己的手心上吐了唾沫开始揉脸。

我跟你说哦，这种人在鸡条里活不过三秒。

张艺兴的目光对上老狐狸似笑非笑的眸子。

而我，只是想出戏啊……  
  


 

5.蒋渤

蒋劲夫的内心其实是非常崩溃的。

他看见整个男人帮里最聪明的狐狸坐在自己酒店房间的床沿上，手上把玩着弹弓。

“黄磊老师晚上好……”

黄磊抬起眼，手指拉扯了一下弹弓，然后笑了起来：“劲夫晚上好，今天玩的开心吗？”

“开心死了哈哈哈……”

“和小渤对上了开心吗？”

“也开心死了哈哈哈……诶？？？”

那声诧异还没全部说出口，黄磊的子弹——一块小石头就飞了出去，落在蒋劲夫的腹部。

“嗷呜！黄老师啊！”

黄磊上去捏了捏夫仔的脸，眼里是关爱晚辈的慈爱眼神。

“下次还这么开心，打的就是你腹部以下，大腿根以上的部位了”。

蒋劲夫发誓再也不来鸡条了。

 

6.徐黄

徐峥给黄渤打电话，他说这期节目他看过了，很好看，说小渤真帅，卧底真棒。

黄渤在黄磊面前毫不避讳的笑，咬着下唇笑的一脸娇羞，至少在拿反了书的黄磊眼里是这样的。

再然后徐峥约黄渤出来吃饭，黄磊在另一桌看着他们聊天，黄渤戴着墨镜看不清眼神，但总是大胆的摘下徐峥的帽子开始肆无忌惮的摸头。

黄磊问过黄渤这事儿，黄渤表示那是因为光头摸着滑，而且很好玩。

黄磊的目光回到拿反的菜单上，托着腮帮子想，光头怎么样才会不好玩。

后来徐峥受到黄磊送的礼物，拆开来脸都黑了。

那是一大箱生发剂。

上面的便条还写着“我替小渤送你，不客气”。

 

7.磊渤

极限男人和蒋劲夫、徐峥，这六位受害者跑来跟还在不停吃猪蹄的黄渤表示抗议。

黄渤拍案而起，砸乎着啃猪蹄的小嘴说道：“他怎么可以这样呢！这样很不对！”

在罗志祥眼睛盯在黄渤嘴角没擦的油汁上打了个哆嗦。

黄渤也注意到了，他瞅着这六个人可怜的小眼神，决定和黄磊谈谈。

最后当然是被黄磊上了。

黄渤哭唧唧的指着黄磊胯下的凶器：“你怎么不跟它吃醋啊，快阉了它！”

黄磊舔了舔嘴唇继续吻他的小渤：“我还要用它来欺负你呢，乖”。

黄渤咬枕头憋眼泪，忽然听见黄磊的坏笑：“咦，这谁啊，干嘛留照片，看着糟心”。

说着把黄渤手机往床头柜一丢，和小渤进行不可描述的交易。

事后小渤发现黄磊删的照片，是他和果汁的合影。

看来黄小厨最不缺的材料，就是醋呢。

 


End file.
